disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Maléfique
Fée pernicieuse et redoutable,Maléfique est l'antagoniste principal de La Belle au Bois Dormant, Classique d'animation sorti en 1959. Frustrée de ne pas avoir été invitée au baptême de la Princesse Aurore, elle jette une malédiction mortelle sur le nourrisson, dans le but de se venger sur le Roi Stéphane. Elle démontre une opposition notable avec les Trois Bonnes fées, protagonistes et marraines de la jeune princesse, qu'elle essaieront de sauver de son triste sort, et de la rancune de leur ennemie. Avec son apparence gothique, son animation impressionnante, et son arsenal important de pouvoirs, Maléfique est devenue l'un des méchants Disney les plus populaires et les plus utilisés dans diverses productions ultérieures et variées, où elle embrasse souvent le rôle d'antagoniste majeur, comme la saga littéraire Kingdom Keepers, où elle dirige le groupe des envahisseurs, ou dans la saga de jeux vidéos Kingdom Hearts, où elle tente d'assujettir l'ensemble de l'Univers. Dans le long-métrage original, elle fut animée par Marc Davis, l'un des Neuf Sages, qui s'occupa également du personnage éponyme, et doublée par Eleanor Audley, qui servit elle-même d'inspiration pour le personnage, et offrit aussi sa voix à Madame de Trémaine, l'antagoniste de Cendrillon en 1950. Personnalité thumb|Maléfique savoure la souffrance qu'elle provoque Maléfique est une fée redoutablement pernicieuse et vindicative. La seule raison de la malfaisance qu'elle cause envers le Roi Stéphane et sa famille est la blessure portée à son orgueil, la famille royale ne l'ayant pas invitée au baptême de la princesse contrairement au reste du royaume. Mais sa propension presque naturelle à répandre le mal compte aussi dans ses motivations, les Trois Bonnes Fées mentionnant son plaisir à détruire la beauté, qu'il s'agisse de fleurs ou de la princesse Aurore elle-même. Cela est aussi extériorisée par son rire machiavélique, par exemple lorsqu'elle dévoile au Prince Philippe prisonnier sa laborieuse destinée, uniquement dans le but de le tourmenter. thumb|Maléfique ne tolère pas l'échec Exigeante, Maléfique ne tolère en aucun cas l'échec, qu'il soit porté par ses laquais dans le long-métrage originel ou par Pat Hibulaire dans la saga Kingdom Hearts. Cet aspect est très clairement visible lorsqu'elle les réprimande très sévèrement et s'acharne même sur ses laquais lorsqu'elle se rend compte que durant seize années ils étaient à la recherche d'un nourrisson. L'exclusivité de sa rare affection, mais aussi de sa confiance, semble être portée sur son oiseau de compagnie, Diablo, qu'elle caresse dans un moment d'abattement et charge de retrouver la princesse Aurore après que ses laquais aient échoué. Cela est d'autant plus démontrée lorsque Pimprenelle transforme le corbeau en pierre, entraînant la mauvaise fée dans une frénésie démoniaque contre le Prince Philippe et ses alliés. Sa personnalité diffère légèrement dans la série Kingdom Hearts où sa soif de pouvoir constitue l'essentiel de ses motivations, contrairement au long-métrage où la quête pouvoir ne semble pas la motiver, bien qu'à partir du deuxième opus la vengeance contre Sora et ses amis stimule également ses actions. Pour parvenir à ses fins, elle fait preuve de grande manipulation, notamment envers Riku qu'elle parvient à attirer dans les ténèbres en exploitant son affection pour la jeune Kairi et peut-être sa jalousie envers Sora. Elle manipule également Terra en employant ses ténèbres pour dérober le coeur d'Aurore. Autre aspect inédit introduit dans la saga vidéoludique, sa capacité à coopérer lorsque cela s'avère opportun, notamment lorsqu'elle protège Sora et ses amis face à l'Organisation XIII puis entreprend, avec Pat, de combattre les Sans-coeur afin que Sora et le Roi Mickey empêchent Xemnas de mettre ses plans à exécution. Pouvoirs et Capacités Maléfique est l'un des antagonistes Disney les plus puissants. Elle décrit ses pouvoirs comme tirant leur source de l'Enfer. Elle est plus puissante que les Trois Bonnes Fées qui admettent qu'elles ne peuvent pas annuler le sortilège que Maléfique jette sur la Princesse Aurore, mais seulement l'atténuer. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elles évitent un affrontement direct avec leur ennemie. Sa magie peut être étroitement liée à son sceptre dès lors qu'elle l'a toujours en main avant de se devenir un dragon. Ses pouvoirs lui permettent d'inspirer une grande crainte parmi la cour du Roi Stéphane et ses propres laquais. Elle fait aussi preuve d'une très grande ingéniosité, élaborant des plans machiavéliques efficaces et usant de tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Téléportation : Maléfique peut aisément se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre en apparaissant et en disparaissant dans un brasier verdâtre. Peut-être pour se déplacer plus vite au moment où le Prince Philippe s'approche du Château du Roi Stéphane, elle se transforme en tourbillon pour le devancer et lui faire barrage. Malédiction : Maléfique lance un sortilège mortel à la Princesse Aurore alors qu'elle n'est qu'un nourrisson pour la contraindre à se piquer le doigt à une quenouille le jour de son seizième anniversaire et en mourir. Pimprennelle réussit à atténuer la malédiction en convertissant la mort en sommeil éternel qui peut être rompu par le baiser d'un prince charmant. Communication animale : peut-être par télépathie, Maléfique, tout comme la Princesse Aurore, sait dialoguer avec les animaux dès lors qu'elle s'adresse à son corbeau Diablo comme à un être humain et lui confie une tâche précise par la simple parole. Elle saurait comprendre ce que lui dit le corbeau puisque c'est lui qui l'informe du lieu où vit la princesse dans les bois. Contrôle de la foudre : Maléfique sait contrôler la foudre avec son sceptre en vue de punir ses propres laquais et d'attaquer ses ennemis. Métamorphose : Maléfique a démontré à l'écran le pouvoir de se changer en une lumière verdâtre et, vers la fin du long-métrage, en un tourbillon et en un gigantesque dragon pouvant cracher du feu verdâtre. Le feu ne réussit néanmoins pas à détruire le Bouclier de Vertu du Prince Philippe que les Fées lui ont octroyé. Hypnose : peut-être aussi du fait du pouvoir de la malédiction, Maléfique, sous la forme d'un halo verdâtre, fait qu'Aurore la suit jusqu'au sommet de la tour et se pique elle-même le doigt après avoir brièvement hésité. Divination : lorsqu'elle rend visite au Prince Philippe dans sacellule, Maléfique conjure une vision du futur qui montre qu'il réveillera sa princesse dans un siècle. Cette vision ne se vérifie toutefois pas grâce à l'intervention des Très Bonnes Fées. Conjuration d'Objets : Maléfique fait apparaître une forêt de ronces pour empêcher le Prince Philippe d'arriver au Château du Roi Stéphane. Pouvoir des Ténèbres : dans la saga Kingdom Hearts, Maléfique contrôle les Sans-coeur par les ténèbres contenus dans son coeur. En effet, ceux-ci attirent les Sans-coeur et il est révélé que c'est la fée qui était en réalité l'instrument des créatures et manipulée par elle comme l'espérait Xehanort. Elle emploie aussi les couloirs des ténèbres pour se déplacer entre les différents mondes. Résurrection : dans Kingdom Hearts II, Maléfique ressuscite elle-même lorsque Diablo amène sa robe devant les Trois Bonnes Fées pour que leurs souvenirs la fasse revenir à la vie et ramène Oogie Boogie à la vie .'Apparence '''Elle Peut Se Changer D'Apparence en une Autre Personne Apparitions Cinéma= La Belle au Bois Dormant'' (1959) Annoncée par des coups de vents soudains, Maléfique apparaît dans la salle d'audience du Roi Stéphane où l'assemblée est réunie pour fêter la naissance de la princesse Aurore, fille du Roi Stéphane et de la Reine Oriane. La fée remarque d'abord que l'événement a rassemblé toute la société du royaume, la noblesse, mais aussi la racaille, se référant aux Trois Bonnes Fées. Elle exprime sa contrariété quant au fait de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation et la reine s'en excuse. Maléfique se propose d'offrir elle aussi un don à la toute jeune princesse, Flora et Pâquerette l'ayant gratifiée de la beauté et d'une voix mélodieuse. La méchante fée annonce ainsi que la princesse bénéficiera effectivement de ces dons et sera très heureuse jusqu'au jour de son seizième anniversaire où elle se piquera le doigt au bout d'une quenouille et en mourra, conjurant par là une malédiction contre le nourrisson avant de pousser un rire machiavélique. Le Roi Stéphane ordonne qu'elle soit arrêtée et les soldats s'avancent vers elle, mais elle disparaît en ricanant dans un nuage de fumée violette. Après son départ, les Trois Bonnes Fées expliquent leur impuissance à inverser le sortilège de Maléfique, mais Pimprenelle utilise son don pour le modifier en convertissant la mort en sommeil éternel dont la princesse ne pourra être réveillée que par le baiser d'un prince charmant. À l'insu de Maléfique, les fées ont peu de temps après l'idée de cacher l'enfant jusqu'à son seizième anniversaire avec elles dans les bois où elle sera élevée sous un autre nom avec l'accord de ses parents. Seize années plus tard, les éclairs jaillissant de la Forteresse Interdite, repaire de Maléfique, signalent sa frustration quant au fait de ne toujours pas avoir retrouver la princesse Aurore. Elle interroge ainsi ses sbires pour s'assurer qu'ils ont bien cherché dans toutes les chaumières et toutes les forêts et l'un d'eux lui dit aussi qu'ils ont cherché dans tous les berceaux. Maléfique se rend compte que ses laquais étaient durant seize années à la recherche d'un nourrisson. Elle s'esclaffe d'abord et les créatures en font de même, puis sa rage fuse et la fée insulte ses serviteurs en les attaquant avec la foudre qu'elle fait émerger de son sceptre. Lorsqu'ils ont fui, Maléfique exprime sa déception à Diablo, son corbeau, en jugeant qu'il s'agit d'une disgrâce pour les forces du mal. Elle porte ses derniers espoirs sur son animal de compagnie en le lançant à la recherche d'une jeune fille aux lèvres roses et à la chevelure dorée et lui demande de ne pas la décevoir. Diablo réussit sa mission, ce qui permet à Maléfique de savoir quand Aurore, escortée par les Trois Bonnes Fées, rentre secrètement dans son château familial. Du fait de sa tristesse quant au fait de ne pas être en apparente mesure de revoir un paysan dont elle est tombée très amoureuse, en fait le Prince Philippe à qui elle est promise, les fées la laissent seule dans sa chambre où elle éclate en sanglots. Maléfique en profite pour hypnotiser sa proie en émettant un chant mystérieux et une lumière verdâtre que la princesse ne peut s'empêcher de suivre aveuglément. La lumière fait apparaître un passage dans la cheminée et la jeune fille la suit à travers un long escalier en spirale. Les fées s'en rendent compte et l'y suivent en l'appelant, mais elle ne leur répond pas. Lorsqu'elle arrive au sommet de la tour, une quenouille apparaît et Aurore, après une brève hésitation et sous les injonctions de Maléfique, se pique au doigt. Les fées arrivent juste après et trouvent Aurore gisant inanimée sous la cape de Maléfique qui la leur montre triomphalement. Elle les critique quant au fait d'avoir cru pouvoir la défaire elle, la maîtresse de tout mal, avant de disparaître. Au soir, Maléfique tend un piège au Prince Philippe, venant rendre visite à sa dulcinée rencontrée la veille, dans la maison du bûcheron où vivaient Aurore et ses protectrices. Maléfique répond d'une voix douce, puis ses laquais sautent sur le Prince pour le bâillonner. Maléfique est heureuse de constater qu'en tendant un piège à un paysan, elle capture un prince. Ayant d'autres plans pour son invité royal, elle ordonne à ses serviteurs de l'emmener à sa Forteresse. Là-bas, Maléfique et ses sbires festoient leur victoire devant un gigantesque feu. Maléfique caresse son corbeau et décide d'aller rendre visite à son prisonnier dans son donjon. Elle le nargue en estimant qu'il devrait être heureux dès lors qu'il sera le héros d'un conte de fées devenu réalité. Elle lui montre alors une image de la jeune fille dont il est tombé amoureux, lui révélant qu'il s'agit de la princesse Aurore endormie et lui annonce qu'il ira la réveiller, dans le château dont les habitants ont été endormis par les fées, au bout de cent années. Elle pousse un rire empreint de méchanceté, ce qui fait se lever le Prince Philippe qui ne peut l'atteindre en raison de ses chaînes. Maléfique quitte ensuite la cellule avec son corbeau pour se retirer dans ses appartements en affirmant que, pour la première fois depuis seize années, elle dormira paisiblement. À son insu, les Trois Bonnes Fées libèrent le prince et lui donnent une épée, ainsi qu'un bouclier. Diablo découvre leur fuite et lance les laquais de sa maîtresse à leur poursuite. Le prince arrive néanmoins à retrouver son destrier, Samson, et quitte la Forteresse avec l'aide des fées. Pimprenelle change le corbeau en pierre, ce qui choque Maléfique, alertée par le raffut, quand elle le découvre. Apercevant le prince fuyant sur son cheval, elle lance plusieurs éclairs depuis sa tour, mais ne parvient pas à le toucher. Elle conjure ensuite une forêt de ronces pour empêcher son accès au château du Roi Stéphane. Philippe parvient à passer outre avec difficulté et la fée se transforme alors en tourbillon pour se précipiter sur son chemin. Là, elle se transforme en gigantesque dragon et parvient à le repousser. Le prince la combat avec son épée et utilise son bouclier magique pour se préserver du feu, puis est pris en tenaille au bord d'une falaise. Les fées ensorcellent alors son épée pour qu'il puisse la lancer vers le cœur du dragon. Maléfique pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre dans le précipice pour disparaître dans la fumée et ne laisser qu'une robe, embrochée par l'épée, derrière elle. ''Maléfique'' (2014) |-| Télévision= ''Disney's tous en Boîte'' (2001-2004) Maléfique fait de nombreux cameos en tant qu'invitée dans le club tenu par Mickey Mouse, avec un goût de la malfaisance moins affiché, et une froideur plus conséquente. Dans Halloween pour Hadès, le Seigneur des Enfers éprouve des sentiments pour la méchante fée, que celle-ci rejette. Mickey essaiera de seconder le prétendant en lui inculquant la gentillesse, ce qui se soldera par des échecs similaires. Furieux, Hadès voudra tuer le jeune directeur, cet excès de rage ayant pour conséquence de séduire Maléfique, qui ne cache pas son goût pour le mal à son paroxysme. Elle dînera avec lui vers la fin de l'épisode. Dans Les Grandes vacances de Mickey et Minnie, Maléfique se transforme en dragon, et monte sur l'estrade avec ses congénères (dont la version dragonne de Madame Mim, Elliot, Mushu, et le Dragon Récalcitrant), qu'elle surpasse considérablement par sa taille. Cela entraîne un incendie et porte atteinte à la crédibilité des directeurs temporaires, Donald et Daisy. ''Once Upon a Time'' (2011-) et Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (2013) right|150px Maléfique est un personnage ayant une personnalité beaucoup plus calme et nonchalante, interprétée par Kristin Bauer Van Straten. Sorcière plutôt que fée, elle est l'une des rares alliées de la Reine Regina, à qui elle a délivré la malédiction du sommeil en échange du Sort noir, et on sait qu'elle a, par le passé, maudit sa rivale, la Belle et au Bois Dormant, de même que, plus tard, la fille de cette dernière, Aurore avec l'aide de Regina. Ayant également ensorcelé le Prince Philippe pour qu'il ne puisse pas la réveiller, sa victoire l'a amenée à vivre recluse dans sa Forteresse Interdite, en compagnie d'une licorne qu'elle affectionne. 150px|right|thumb|Le dragon Maléfique Sous la forme d'un gigantesque dragon, elle y combat le Prince Charmant, envoyé par Rumplestiltskin en vue de placer un oeuf doré à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle se défend également contre la Méchante Reine, venue reprendre sa malédiction par la force, menaçant sa licorne pour la faire céder. À Storybrooke, Maléfique est emprisonnée dans le sous-sol de la ville, demeurant en permanence sous sa forme de Dragon, afin de garder le détonateur destiné à détruire la ville. Emma Swan la terrasse avec l'épée de son père pour récupérer l’œuf doré qu'il y avait dissimulé. Par la suite, les cendres de Maléfique la ressuscitent sous forme de mort-vivante afin d'attraper le Capitaine Crochet qui fait office de diversion pour Regina, venue chercher le détonateur, et qui sera plus tard sauvé par Greg et Tamara. Dans le spin-off de la série, la voix de Maléfique somme Robin des Bois et ses compagnons de lui rendre le miroir enchanté, portail vers le Pays des Merveilles, qu'ils lui ont subtilisé. Elle est un personnage récurrent dans la seconde moitié de la saison 4 où, ressuscitée par Ursula, Cruella et M. Gold (identité moderne de Rumplestiltskin), elle s'allie à eux pour retrouver l'Auteur du Livre de contes d'Henry Mills, les méchants voulant le forcer à changer le cours du destin de manière à ce qu'ils l'emportent au détriment des héros. Une série de flashbacks montre que la sorcière s'était par le passé alliée à Ursula et Cruella, formant les ''Reines des Ténèbres, après que Rumplestiltskin les ait réunies en vue d'obtenir le Sort noir au Mont Chauve où elles faillirent être dévorées par le Chernabog. Craignant le Sort noir, c'est Maléfique qui révèle sa grossesse à Blanche-Neige mais aussi le potentiel du futur enfant, produit du Véritable amour, à être doué du plus grand bien comme du plus grand mal. Elle l'informe aussi de sa propre grossesse et lui propose une alliance mais Blanche-Neige refuse et elle et le Prince Charmant subtilisent et sacrifient l'œuf pondu par Maléfique après son accouchement, l'envoyant dans un autre monde après y avoir transféré toute la noirceur de leur propre enfant. À Storybrooke, la Maléfique ressuscitée jure ainsi de se venger des héros mais, apprenant plus tard que sa fille, dénommée Lily, est toujours en vie et dans le monde moderne, elle trahit M. Gold et s'allie aux héros pour qu'ils la retrouvent. Lorsque sa fille est amenée à Storybrooke, elle rencontre une jeune femme tourmentée, prête à tout pour se venger des parents d'Emma Swan. Après des péripéties, elle persuade sa fille d'abandonner son désir de vengeance et obtient sa fin heureuse qui est de vivre avec elle. |-| Parcs Disney= Maléfique apparaît fréquemment dans les parades et spectacles de l'ensemble des parcs à thème Disney. Elle n'est pas, en revanche, un personnage facilement abordable lors des promenades dans le parc, mis-à-part lors des célébrations d'Halloween au Magic Kingdom à Walt Disney World, où elle côtoie les autres méchants. À Hong Khong Disneyland, elle est l'hôte des festivités d'Halloween en 2010, et présente une variation du spectacle pyrotechnique HalloWishes. Fantasmic! Dans la deuxième partie du spectacle, Maléfique est le quatrième méchant invoqué par la Reine Grimhilde, en vue de détruire le jeune Apprenti sorcier, dont l'imagination est une menace pour la souveraine. Maléfique se transforme alors en dragon pour l'affronter, et brûle la zone de combat. Néanmoins, Mickey utilise l'épée du Roi Arthur pour la lui lancer en plein coeur, comme dans le long-métrage original. L'explosion qui s'en suit permet de faire disparaître les autres méchants présents sur la scène. ''Sorcerers of Magic Kingdom'' Dans le jeu interactif où les visiteurs, apprentis sorciers, secondent Merlin pour protéger Fantasyland, Hadès ressuscite Maléfique et Ursula, pour subtiliser le Cristal, vital pour la survie du Magic Kingdom. Néanmoins, la méchante fée trahit le seigneur des enfers, et prévoit d'employer le cristal à son compte. Les visiteurs doivent aider les Trois bonnes fées pour la vaincre et récupérer l'objet enchanté. ''Dream along with Mickey'' Dans le spectacle du Magic Kingdom, Maléfique tente d'envahir cette zone du Walt Disney Park, et s'oppose ainsi à Mickey, qui utilise le pouvoir des rêves pour la vaincre. Elle survit néanmoins et jure qu'elle prendra sa revanche. ''Disney Dreams! Dans le spectacle du vingtième anniversaire à Disneyland Paris, Maléfique et Ursula sont invoquées par le Capitaine Crochet et le Docteur Facilier en vue de détruire l'ombre de Peter Pan et s'accaparer la magie de la deuxième étoile jusqu'au matin. Les méchants seront néanmoins défaits par Peter Pan et Clochette. ''One Man's Dream II : The Magic Lives On Us! Dans le spectacle d'anthologie, Maléfique et Ursula sont invoquées par la Reine Grimhilde dans la partie dédiée aux méchants Disney, qui démontrent alors tout le Mal dont ils sont capables, avec la présence des laquais de Maléfique. ''Villains Tonight'' Dans le spectacle, la nature pernicieuse d'Hadès n'ayant pas fait ses preuves, celui-ci ne peut plus être Seigneur des Enfers. Dans le but de regagner sa méchanceté, Hadès invoque les méchants les plus puissants pour le conseiller. Maléfique demeure réticente, du fait de la présence de la Reine Grimhilde, avec qui elle entretient une rivalité pour obtenir les affections du Dieu des Enfers, mais aussi le statut de la plus méchante de toutes. Toutefois, vers la fin, elles mettent leur opposition commune à part et conseillent à Hadès de trouver la méchanceté en lui-même, et non chez les autres. |-| Littérature= ''Kingdom Keepers''Traduction littérale : Les Protecteurs du Royaume. Maléfique est un antagoniste majeur dans la saga. Elle dirige le groupe des envahisseurs avec Chernabog, qui est décrit comme encore plus puissant et diabolique que la méchante fée, en vue de prendre possession du Royaume Disney perverti. Elle est ainsi opposée au groupe des adolescents, chargés de le protéger contre les forces du Mal. |-| Bandes dessinées= Maléfique est un personnage assez peu utilisé dans le domaine des bandes dessinées, apparaissant dans une vingtaine d'histoires Maléfique sur Inducks., qui sont fréquemment des adaptations du long-métrage original, parfois antérieures à la sortie du film (1958), ainsi que des mangas adaptés de Kingdom Hearts. Néanmoins, elle apparaît aussi dans quelques histoires inédites, dans les années 1960 et 1970, dont Dumbo's and the Christmas Mystery, où elle et Madame Mim emprisonnent l'Esprit de Noël, et sont ainsi opposées à Dumbo et aux Sept Nains. Dans Sleeping Beauty's Christmas Story, également en période de Noël, elle lance un sortilège inédit sur la princesse Aurore, qui sollicitera l'aide de Ludwig Von Drake. |-| Jeux vidéo= ''Mickey Mousescapade'' (1987-1988) Dans le jeu-vidéo consacré aux aventures de Mickey et Minnie pour aider une jeune fille qui se révèle être Alice, Maléfique apparaît vers la fin du jeu pour contrer les jeunes souriceaux, les combattant sous sa forme de dragon. Toutefois, elle n'est le boss final que dans la version américaine du jeu, celui de la version japonaise étant la Reine de Cœur. ''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002-) right|150px Maléfique est un antagoniste majeur dans la saga, où elle tente d'exercer sa domination sur l'ensemble des Mondes, ce qui la conduit souvent à être opposée à Sora (le protagoniste principal) Donald et Dingo. D'abord motivée par sa vengeance contre le Roi Stéphane, à l'instar du long-métrage, dans le monde qui est dédié à son univers, dans l'épisode ''Birth by Sleep (où elle est davantage un antagoniste mineur), elle embrasse la soif de pouvoir, ayant appris par Maître Xehanort (l'antagoniste principal de la série) l'existence des sept princesses de coeur (dont Aurore fait partie). Celles-ci constituent la clé à la domination de l'Univers. Devenue maîtresse des Sans-coeurs, créatures purement pernicieuses, avec Pat Hibulaire comme homme à tout faire, elle sera en réalité manipulée par Xehanort en vue de faciliter son chemin vers sa propre quête de domination. Dix ans plus tard, dans le premier épisode de la série, elle élit domicile à la Forteresse Oubliée, où elle rassemble une organisation de méchants, dont Jafar (son second), Hadès, Crochet, et dans une moindre mesure Ursula et Oogie Boogie. Elle parvient à progressivement capturer les sept princesses de coeur, et scrute les faits-et-gestes des héros dans les différents mondes qu'ils parcourent. Elle recueille le jeune Riku, rival de Sora, et l'attire vers le domaine des ténèbres. Alors qu'elle réussit de peu à ouvrir l'accès vers Kingdom Hearts, le Coeur de tous les Mondes, elle est défaite sous sa forme de dragon par Sora, La Bête et leurs alliés. Néanmoins, grâce à son corbeau, Diablo, elle parviendra à ressusciter à la Tour de Yen Sid, face à ses anciennes ennemies, les Trois Bonnes fées. Ayant perdu son influence directe sur les autres méchants, elle s'appuie beaucoup plus sur Pat Hibulaire, dont elle déplore la constante maladresse. Elle tente d'envahir le Château Disney, demeure de la Reine Minnie par le biais des voyages temporels de Pat, mais est arrêtée par Sora et ses amis, de même qu'à la Ville d'Halloween, où elle perd son contrôle sur Oogie Boogie. Opposée à l'Organisation XIII, antagonistes principaux dotés de noirs desseins, elle assistera finalement Sora et le Roi Mickey contre eux, aux côtés de Pat. ''Epic Mickey'' (2010-) Dans Epic Mickey : Power of Illusion, Maléfique est l'ultime forme illusoire qu'emploie la sorcière Mizrabel dans son château des illusions, face à Mickey Mouse. En conséquence, Mizrabel pourra utiliser l'ensemble du pouvoir de la fée maléfique. Elle se terre avec sa prisonnière, Minnie à la Forteresse Interdite, protégée par les laquais de Maléfique, et se transformera de manière similaire en dragon pour affronter le jeune héros. Conception et animation thumb|Une des premières versions de Maléfique Maléfique fut animée par Marc Davis, l'un des neuf vieux messieurs, animateurs vedettes des Studios Disney. Il fut également responsable de l'animation de la princesse Aurore dans le même film, mais aussi de Bambi, Pan-Pan, Fleur, Cendrillon, Wendy, Clochette, ainsi que de la séquence de la fête du non-anniversaire dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. L'apparence de Maléfique se rapprochait d'abord de la laideur et de la vieillesse visible de la fée Carabosse du ballet de Tchaïkosky, dont la musique est insérée dans le long-métrage animé, avant de s'orienter vers une beauté froide, rappelant celle de la Reine Grimhilde dans Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, premier long-métrage animé de Walt Disney, sorti en 1937. Marc Davis a opté pour des traits anguleux du fait des lignes horizontales et verticales employées dans les décors inspirés de l'art de la Renaissance. La concevant comme une '"chauve-souris vampire géante", il lui adjoignit divers éléments propre au Diable, tels que les cornes du bouc, les ailes de chauves-souris et les pointes qu'arbore son col pour faire penser à des flammes infernales. Il prit, comme source d'inspiration, les peintures religieuses tchèques avec l'existence d'un personnage portant des tissus rouges et noirs. En raison de la faible fréquence de la gestuelle qui, d'ordinaire, permet de donner vie aux personnages animés, le personnages donnant beaucoup dans la locution verbale, Marc Davis s'évertua à accroître le caractère impressionnant de son apparence. Les premières ébauches de Maléfique mettaient en valeur sa nature fantastique, avec les cornes pour exemple, et animale, avec des antennes. L'illustrateur Eyvind Earle obtint le basculement d'un costume d'abord noir et rouge pour le noircir presque entièrement. thumb|Eleanor Audley interprétant Maléfique pour les animateurs La voix de Maléfique, Eleanor Audley, performa en costume les scènes tirées du story-board pour servir de modèle d'inspiration pour le personnage. Une maquette en glaise du masque à cornes de Maléfique fut réalisée pour aider les animateurs. La création du personnage de Diablo par Marc Davis lui permit de rajouter encore de la vie dans le personnage de Maléfique en la faisant davantage interagir. Ken Anderson a conçu la version dragonne de Maléfique en reprenant les couleurs noirs et violettes, ainsi que les traits ondulants qui la rapprocheraient du reptile. L'animateur Eric Cleworth prit pour référence les mouvements du crotale, serpent asiatique et américain, en attribuant la fluidité de ces reptiles au dragon. Le choix de l'absence de pupilles fut inspiré par un animal préhistorique dont Cleworth a appris l'existence, de manière à renforcer l'aspect effrayant de la créature. Voix La voix originelle de Maléfique est celle d'Eleanor Audley qui est également la voix de Madame de Trémaine dans Cendrillon, sorti en 1950. L'actrice servit de modèle d'inspiration pour l'animation du personnage et dit avoir alterné douceur et méchanceté dans la voix pour produire du contraste dans l'attitude du personnage. Depuis les années 2000, c'est l'actrice Susan Blakeslee qui tient la voix de Maléfique, notamment dans la saga Kingdom Hearts et dans Tous en Boîte. Elle est aussi la nouvelle voix d'autres antagonistes féminins majeurs : la Reine Grimhilde, Madame de Trémaine et Cruella de Vil. En langue française, Jeanne Dorival lui prête sa voix pour le doublage de 1959 tandis que Sylvie Moreau lui donne la sienne pour le doublage des années 1980 et Kingdom Hearts 2 et Sylvie Genty la double dans le premier opus de la saga vidéoludique. Sylvie Moreau est également la voix de Rita dans Oliver et Compagnie et Sylvie Genty est aussi la voix de Pimprenelle dans Kingdom Hearts 2. Détails supplémentaires Le personnage de Maléfique servit d'inspiration pour l'animation de Jafar, autre antagoniste majeur, par Andreas Deja dans un autre Classique d'animation, Aladdin, sorti en 1992. Pour le 80e anniversaire de Marc Davis, l'artiste en charge de l'animation de Maléfique, Deja lui offrit un dessin dans lequel Jafar invite Maléfique à danser en lui affirmant qu'elle est son inspiration. Outre les parcs Disney, Jafar et Maléfique se côtoient dans le premier opus de la saga vidéoludique Kingdom Hearts. Galerie Dans l'œuvre originelle La méchante fée n'a aucun nom défini ni dans le conte de Charles Perrault, publié en 1697 dans Les Contes de ma Mère l'Oye, ni dans la réécriture des frères Grimm qui date de 1812. Dans la version de Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy, intitulée La Princesse Printanière, datant de 1810, son nom est Carabosse, ce qui est d'ailleurs le nom français de la sorcière apparaissant dans le court-métrage Donald et la Sorcière, ainsi que dans de nombreuses bandes dessinées Disney. Ce nom est repris dans le ballet de Tchaïkovsky de 1888-1889 dont la musique compose la bande-son du long-métrage de 1959. La beauté froide de Maléfique contraste avec la laideur et la vieillesse visible de la fée telle que montrée dans le ballet russe. La transformation de Maléfique en dragon est un élément original du film. Notes ar:ملعونة da:Malavia (karakter) en:Maleficent es:Maléfica fi:Pahatar it:Malefica nl:Malafide pl:Diabolina pt-br:Malévola ro:Malefica ru:Малефисента (персонаж) tr:Malefiz zh:梅尔菲森特 Catégorie:Fée Catégorie:Dragon Catégorie:Mère Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1959 Catégorie:Personnage animé par Marc Davis Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic! Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de La Belle au Bois Dormant Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Catégorie:Personnage d'Epic Mickey : Power of Illusion Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnage de Maléfique Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Angelina Jolie Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Kristin Bauer van Straten Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Kristin Chenoweth Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Eleanor Audley Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Lois Nettleton Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Susan Blakeslee Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Jeanne Dorival Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Muse Dalbray Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Sylvie Moreau Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Dominique Vallée Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Laurence Cesar Catégorie:Perrsonnage secondaire de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:DESCENDANTS 3 Catégorie:PARENTS DESCENDANTS Catégorie:Personnage décédé